Sergey V Turburin
Sergey V Turburin was the first monarch of Ferix's Turburin dynasty, and the twenty-ninth monarch of the modern Ferician state. Sergey was renowned for his work as an admiral, but as an administrator he was not hugely distinguished. Early life Sergey was born in 26 DR as the second son of Makariy Turburin, a noble from the Ferician east coast. As a younger son, Sergey was quick to be directed to a military career, and he showed an early aptitude for sailing. In his adolescence, Sergey joined a naval academy, where he quickly ascended through the ranks; by 50, Sergey already commanded a flotilla of three ships. During the early 50s, Sergey began to come into conflict with reigning king Josef IV; Josef had gotten into the habit of imprisoning those who criticized him, and frequently called away the military for such expeditions. Sergey began to publicly call out Josef for wasting the military's resources, which for some time he could do with impunity, due to his relatively high rank. Turburin rebellion In 56, Josef called for the imprisonment of several military leaders who had critiqued him; although some soldiers remained loyal to Josef, many refused to accept imprisoning their officers, and the tensions broke out into an open rebellion. Sergey came to prominence again in the rebellion, commanding a fleet that blockaded Arbaven and prevented Josef from leaving by sea or mobilizing his own navy. Sergey continued giving speeches throughout the uprising, and he also served a major role in the final capture of Arbaven in 60 DR. He sat on the panel of judges that tried Josef IV, and when Josef was executed, Sergey made a bid for kingship. He was opposed by several contenders, but Sergey had the charisma to buoy him to victory; his potential major rival, Wulfric Sadrov, was killed in the storming of Arbaven. Reign Once he had been crowned, Sergey's first priority was appealing to the aristocracy, and he sailed around the perimeter of Ferix visiting many prominent nobles. He also pursued a policy of increasing naval funding and naval trade, a policy that proved largely successful, but drew criticism for its overt favoritism of naval officers with whom Sergey had worked. Sergey also sought to repair Ferix's relations with Quasro; Josef IV had largely ignored the island nation, while during his reign the Quasro-Qantia embargo had been lifted, so Qantia had ascended to become the principal trading partner of Quasro. Sergey met with Emir Sigmund III of Quasro in 74, and the two had a productive meeting, but Sigmund died in the subsequent year. Sigmund's successor was an ethnic Qantial, who was less willing to improve relations with Ferix; Sergey made several visits to Quasro under Emir Nasser, but was unable to make diplomatic progress. Ferix was struck by a hurricane in the late summer of 85, damaging several major ports. Sergey's response to the storm was slow and haphazard, causing him to be criticized as ineffectual; one publisher described him as "building speeches instead of houses." Sergey also became an increasing patron of the arts in his later years, sponsoring a number of plays. In 88 DR, Sergey died of liver disease. Personal life Sergey married Anzhela Capoc in 48 DR. They had a peaceful marriage, by all accounts; they had four children over the ensuing years. Category:Fericians Category:Turburin Family Category:Monarchs